suspect_behaviorfandomcom-20200215-history
Gary Basaraba
Gary Basaraba is a Canadian-American actor and voice actor best known for his role as Officer Ray Hechler in the critically-acclaimed police procedural series Boomtown. Biography Basaraba was born on March 16, 1959, at Edmonton, Alberta, Canada. Little is known about his past, including the names of his parents and why he wanted to be an actor. What is known is that he was raised in Vancouver, British Columbia, and that he graduated from the Yale School of Drama in 1982. Basaraba got his first on-screen role in 1985, when he was cast as Leon in the romantic drama film Alamo Bay. Basaraba got his first major recurring role in 1997, when he was cast as Richard Santoro, a Desk Sergeant-turned-Lieutenant and voice of reason for the 74th Precinct in the police procedural series Brooklyn South. Since then, Basaraba has appeared in TV shows and movies such as Forever, The Accountant, Chicago Justice, The Smurfs, The Smurfs 2, Castle, The Mentalist, Boomtown, Numb3rs, Cold Case, Criminal Minds: Suspect Behavior, Person of Interest, and Criminal Minds. On Criminal Minds Basaraba portrayed religious serial bomber and mass murderer William Meeks in Here is the Fire. He will then portray James Odenkirk in an episode of Criminal Minds. Filmography *Criminal Minds - Last Gasp (2018) TV episode - James Odenkirk *American Animal (2018) - Mr. Lipka *Suburbicon (2017) - Mitch *Chicago Justice - 2 episodes (2017) - William O'Boyle *Grey's Anatomy (2016) - Micah *The Accountant (2016) - Don *Dallas, Sunday Morning (2016) - Jack Ruby *NCIS: New Orleans (2016) - Doctor Steven Bellamy *Madam Secretary (2016) - Tom Ryan *The Leftovers (2015) - Neil *Forever (2014) - Norman Sontag *Bones (2014) - Bob Gordon *Justified (2014) - Kemp *Person of Interest (2013) - Stu Sommers *The Smurfs 2 (2013) - Hefty Smurf (voice) *The Smurfs 2 (2013) - Hefty (voice) *The Smurfs: The Legend of Smurfy Hollow (2013) - Hefty Smurf (voice) *Mad Men - 3 episodes (2012-2013) - Herb Rennet *The Mentalist (2012) - Agent Stephen Hannigan *Hornet's Nest (2012) - Seth *Unforgettable (2011) - Lieutenant Willard *The Smurfs: A Christmas Carol (2011) - Hefty (voice) *The Smurfs (2011) - Hefty (voice) *Castle (2011) - Ralph Carbone *Criminal Minds: Suspect Behavior - Here is the Fire (2011) TV episode - William Meeks *Flashpoint (2011) - Sergeant Oliver MacCoy *Blue Bloods (2010) - Commanding Officer Jimmy Burke *Mixed Blessings - 25 episodes (2007-2010) - Hank Kowalchuk *The Taking of Pelham 123 (2009) - Jerry Pollard *Cold Case (2009) - Vinnie Buonaforte *Numb3rs (2009) - Joe Thibodeaux *Danny Fricke (2008) - Whitaker *Recount (2008) - Clay Roberts *Nip/Tuck (2007) - Arthur *Las Vegas (2007) - Ned Oshinski *Charlotte's Web (2006) - Homer Zuckerman *Jesse Stone: Death in Paradise (2006) - Norman Shaw *Thief - 2 episodes (2006) - Unknown Character *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2006) - Jack Sullivan *Cold Shoulder (2006) - Unknown Character *Everybody Hates Chris - 2 episodes (2005) - Art Wuliger *Close to Home (2005) - Randy Stevens *Law & Order - 2 episodes (1992-2004) - Officer John Patrick Worley/Kevin Reilly *Everwood (2004) - Mr. Curtis *Boomtown - 24 episodes (2002-2003) - Officer Ray Hechler *Unfaithful (2002) - Detective Mirojnick *Recipe for Murder (2002) - Murray Maguire *Third Watch (2002) - Joe *K-9: P.I. (2002) - Pete Timmons *Guilty Hearts (2002) - Matt Moran *Judging Amy - 3 episodes (2001-2002) - Brian Whitaker *Mysterious Ways (2001) - Joe Stanislaw *Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (2001) - George Burton *The Sports Pages (2001) - Frank *NYPD Blue - 3 episodes (1994-2000) - Victor Carlin/Fruit Truck Driver *Family Law (1999) - Maury French *Early Edition (1999) - Sam Cooper *Holy Joe (1999) - Ernie Blevins *Partners (1999) - John Boone *Martial Law (1998) - Tom McNiece *Brooklyn South - 22 episodes (1997-1998) - Lieutenant Richard Santoro *Falls Road (1997) - Charlie Kilmer *Lifebreath (1997) - John *The Advocate's Devil (1997) - Unknown Character *The Outer Limits (1997) - Ben Miller *What Happened to Bobby Earl? (1997) - Jack Dietrick *Dead Silence (1997) - Shephard Wilcox *Prince Street (1997) - Unknown Character *The Writing on the Wall (1996) - Leafman *Striptease (1996) - Alberto *Swift Justice (1996) - Davis Malcolm *Homicide: Life on the Street (1995) - Paul Garbarek *The Wright Verdicts (1995) - Arthur Broat *A Horse for Danny (1995) - Solly *New York Undercover (1995) - Tirelli *Northern Exposure (1994) - Willie *The War (1994) - Dodge *Mrs. Parker and the Vicious Circle (1994) - Heywood Broun *For Their Own Good (1993) - Roy Wheeler *Afterburn (1992) - Bill Decker *Fried Green Tomatoes (1991) - Grady Kilgore *The Dark Wind (1991) - Larry *In the Line of Duty: Manhunt in the Dakotas (1991) - Leland Winters *Little Sweetheart (1989) - Barkeeper *The Last Temptation of Christ (1988) - Andrew *Miami Vice - 2 episodes (1987-1988) - Cyrus/Doctor Morris *Who's That Girl (1987) - Shipping Clerk *No Mercy (1986) - Joe Collins *One Magic Christmas (1985) - Jack Grainger *Sweet Dreams (1985) - Woodhouse *Alamo Bay (1985) - Leon 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors